


Divergent love triangle

by BuZzBeE



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuZzBeE/pseuds/BuZzBeE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in this story tris isn't a divergent. She was abused by her father after her mother was murdered by the factionless. Her older brother caleb is 8 years older then tris and transferred to erudite. no body expect tris knows how far her father goes. What happens when she changes factions and comes face to face with the young cold dauntless leader and the mystorious instructor. Who does she choose in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m Eric, one of your leaders. I will also be one of your instructors during initiation.” His voice was loud and roared through the roof top and silenced all of the initiates voices. "There's only one way into dauntless and this is it. Don't jump then you don't make the cut. Well someone has to go first. Who is it going to be". After a second of debating tris hand shot up she didn't want to be the stiff people saw her as she joined dauntless so she will prove she was dauntless and with that she said "me". After walking pass the initiates and ignoring the comments of the dauntless born saying "they heard there is nothing at the bottom they just like watching the initiates voluntarily jumped to the death".  
However once tris was on the ledge. She instantly regretted worried she was gonna die. She turned around to see the dauntless leader standing close behind where she could feel his hot breath. Just then with an evil smirk he whispered in her ear "don't look so scared stiff. The worse thing that could happen is you hit the floor and die and will be one less stiff for me to worry about" thinking this will make her get down as he already had four to deal with dauntless didn't need another stiff. But to his shock tris wasn't scared. She took off all her abnegation clothes expect her underwear. She wanted to prove she wasn't a stiff and left her old faction behind. "well I better go find out then" and off she went laughing all the way down. The drop felt forever but she finally hit the net at the bottom, where two strong hands grab her waist and lifted her off. Ignoring the fact this girl had no clothes on four carried on like normal. Though he was shocked to why she was nearly naked. 

"What's your name stiff and what happened to your clothes" the tall tanned figure answered in a bored tone. She quickly answered saying "my name is tris not stiff nor will it ever be stiff and they magically flew of. What the fuck do you think happened. I took them off to give everyone a show" with that Lauren patted her on the back shouting "first jumper tris" but to a low voice told tris "welcome to dauntless. Don't think anyone can call you a stiff with that attitude". A loud bang and gasped filled the room as tris looked around to see a dauntless-born miss the net and land on the floor. His blood splatter had covered tris body as she couldn't move as her body froze in shock. After that a dauntless member guided to the dorms while four/Lauren sorted out the mess an initiate had caused and Eric brought the rest of the initiates on the roof in through the main entrance. 

Tris was given clothes to change into. She was alone in the dinning hall as the others still hasn't turned up yet. Four came and sat next to her and explained what was gonna happen and to see if she was okay. Tris couldn't understand why he was being nice to her. Just then the rest of the initiates came in dressed in dauntless clothing but none of them looked happy. Christina, will and Al came and sat next to her complaining how they had to walk for an hour to get to the other entrance and how tris was luck she jumped first. As soon as Christina finished tris slammed her hand on the table raising her voice over the crowd shouting "lucky? Really seeing some jump to there death covered in there blood is lucky. I don't see it that way." With that she stormed out before hearing there reply. Tris wasn't paying any attention when she bumped into the dauntless leader Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should of stated this at the beginning. In this story tris isn't divergent, she is a only child and doesn't know who her mum is.

"Quite a show you put on there stiff. Wouldn't mind getting a private show". Not wanting to stay with the dauntless leader any longer tris tried walking around him but was pushed up against the uneven walls. With Eric's hand at either side of her head she had no where to turn to. He leaned in close with the smell of whiskey on his breath. He was drunk. His rough hands gently stroked the side of her face. Tris had faced worse than this every time her dad came home drunk but he would never remember what he had done the next day. To this day tris hadn't told anyone what her father did to her in fear by telling it meant it was the truth and not something she had a nightmare about. She doesn't know how long she was thinking about Eric was gone and she was on the floor in tears. Checking the time she realised it was past curfew. She quickly made her way back trying not to get into any trouble, but to her luck max another dauntless leader was in there telling the initiates the rules in dauntless. All eyes were on her once she entered the room. Her eyes lock with Eric who was acting like nothing had happened in the hall way or did she just imagine it. She was taken out of her thoughts when four coughed and max spoke up "nice of you to join us miss prior. I was just informing the rest of the initiates that while you are an initiate you must return to your room by 8pm and no drinking is allowed in till you are a full member. You have tomorrow off to settle into dauntless. Have a nice evening Eric will sort out your punishment. Good night". "meet me at the training room at 8am sharp don't be late stiff" with that Eric had barged passed tris almost sending her flying in till two strong hands grabbed her and helped her regained her balance. With that tris decided now would be a good time to go sleep. 

It was no use trying to sleep that night as Al crying had filled the whole room. Instead of doing the abnegation thing and going over to comfort him she just left the dorms going for a walk. It was 2am and dauntless was still alive with members drunk stumbling around. It made tris smile as it was a new scene seeing people laughing and joking with each other. After a short walk tris managed to get lost in a dark corridor. She had been lost for a while with no one insight till three men grabbed and forced her down another corridor and into a dark room. She tried fighting her way out but she had not started stage 1 so she didn't know how to fight. They took turns beating her in till she finally stopped putting up a fight. After that they all took turns having sex with her. All tris could think about was how they didn't know any better they were drunk, like her dad didn't know any better when he did the same things to tris. It was that alcohol that made them crazy. Before they were finished tris had passed out. 

There was no light in the room when tris woke up confused on where she was, in till last nights events can rushing back to her memory. Looking at the time tris realised she had 5 minutes to meet Eric in the training room but her problem was she didn't know where she was or where the training room was. That's when's blinding light came on and Eric and four was standing at the door. Looking around tris realised she was already in the training room and was thankful when she got a glimpse of herself the men re dressed her and didn't hit her anywhere noticeable. 

They both slowly walked over to her before Eric finally spoke up  
"What are you doing sitting in the dark stiff". Tris was still pissed off at the events of last night and didn't think before she spoke. "Obviously there off because I didn't want to deal with looking at your ugly face bad enough I have to spend my free day with you but looking at your face all day was to much for me". Her small hand shoot straight up to her mouth after realising what she had said to the scary dauntless leader who was also grading her through initiation but she couldn't say sorry that would make her weak. Four was trying to hold back a laugh. No way was this girl from abnegation. Eric voice boomed through the whole training room "and you think I want to spend my day having to deal with someone like you. Getting up early just because an initiate couldn't be bothered to turn up on time. This room needs to be spotless by the time I come back. I would stay and help but seeing as you don't want to look at me I will just fuck off. Have fun stiff". With that Eric was gone but four was still standing there looking at her as if she was crazy. The first thought that popped in her head was maybe someone saw what happened to her but why didn't they help. A single tear fell down her face but quickly wiping the tear away before four notice. "So four what you doing here. Can't see you wanting to help me clean" tris finally spoke up trying to break the awkward silence between them". After a while four was broken out of his line of thought finally speaking up. "Oh erm the camera in the training room isn't working so I'm here to fix it. When I'm not training initiates I work in the control room". Tris couldn't decided if she was happy because that explained why no one came to help and no one saw her at a low point but there was no evidence. She couldn't get back at the three men who raped her last night because she had no clue who they were. Tris got back up and started to clean the training not wanting any more drama to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Around lunch time she had finally finished cleaning up when the rest of the transfer came in to the room. Just as tris was about to question what was happening Eric loudly spoke up. "Training begins now. Four is taking you on a field trip to the fence". I jumped on the train after four helping up Christina, Al and will. 

The train ride back was silent in till four spoke up. "Initiates listen up. When I tell you to jump your going to jump of this train and find your own way back to dauntless. On our own no finding your friends. You have an hour." One by one everyone was pushed of the train. Tris was the last one. She jumped of before four pushed her. She looked around realising she was near erudite, near where her school was. Being abnegation it was to selfish to take the bus so she had to walk to school and home. Some days tris would walk the Long way home just so she spent less time with her dad. So she knew her way around really well. Making her way back to dauntless at a fast pace she didn't bother taking in her surroundings into a fist connected with her face. They were kicking and punching her in till she was on the verge of collapsing. No one was around as tris went and took short cuts through the ally's. After a while she finally got enough energy to get up and limp back to dauntless. In front of her was a black door. She knocked hoping she made it back in time. A dauntless man opened the door "your the last one back initiates 30 more seconds and you would have been faction less. You have 5 minutes to get back to your dorm room before curfew". When she arrived her bed had stiff, slut, whore, ugly all spray painted over it and her mattress was set alight. The candour initiate Peter would over barging her saying "we thought you weren't gonna make it". Just then four and Eric walked in. Eric had a smirk on his face stating "stiff you made it. Had more guts then I thought." Four looked at the bed "care to explain what happened with you bed initiates. For tonight you will have to sleep in the dauntless born room. Grab your stuff. ". Quickly tris went over picking up her stuff. Eric grabbed her arm with tris quietly wincing from the pain from the new bruises formed all over her body. 

When they arrived Tris scanned the room when she got eyes on Uriah. She ran up to him dropping her bag and jumped him to hug him shouting "Uriah". "Tris nice to see you again. Wondering when you were gonna come and say hello" he kindly spoke while spinning her around. Everyone apart from Lynn and Marlene were confused. Eric broke the silence "how do you two know each other". Tris spoke up as she was finally in a good mode "his my brother from another faction. We meet in school and instantly became bestie" she finished with a smile. "I always knew you were a pansycake" four stated walking in. Just as Uriah was about to reply Eric voice cut through the chatter holding a small white from tris bag "where did you get this from stiff. Looks like the quick heal vile erudite make" he spat. Tris couldn't reply she had been sneaking in to erudite to met her brother caleb. Who stole it from the lab so she could hide the bruises her dad gave to her. Getting more angry she had not replied he grabbed her arm and dragged her to Max's home knowing he wouldn't be in his office at 10:00pm. 

Eric knocked on the door and waited for max to shout enter. When he did he dragged her in and pushed on to the sofa. 

Max was annoyed he had an initiate here at this time. "Care to explain why this could not wait until morning". "I found this initiate with a healing vile in her belongings". "Thank you Eric I will deal with this and decide the correct punishment you may return home" max kindly spoke opening his door. 

TRIS POV

Once the door was shut max turned around with a sterner look on his face. "Care to explain how came with this in your possession" ignoring his question I spoke up holding something I should of said a long time ago "I know you blame me for her death. I know you see me as the reason why your sister died but she was my mom to. Did you really have to stop visiting me. Your my uncle. You still came to abnegation for meetings you just stop coming to see me after her death". A tear fell down my face as max came and sat next to me, rubbing my back. He sat there staring at me before he finally spoke up. 

"I don't blame you for her death. Your father wouldn't let me see you anymore. Faction before blood that's what he'd said" 

"Lies" I spat back "father told me you blamed me. It was my thought if I never snuck out she wouldn't have come looking for me and be killed by the factionless." 

"I never said that I swear. Darling after he told me I couldn't see you I stopped coming to abnegation and sent over people. You, caleb and you mother were the only reason why I visited that hell hole. I need you to tell me why you have that vile with you" max spoke calmly still rubbing her back 

Tris quickly thought of an excuses to why she had the vile. "In school one of my teachers noticed I played with the dauntless kids a lot and had bruises on my body from the activities we played. So she gave me the vile and told me to apply it to the bruises before I returned home so I wouldn't get in trouble for not being selfless"

Max believed me saying " I always knew you were dauntless. From all the trouble you caused your parents but I'm still gonna have to punish you tris". In till the end of stage 1 you will have to stay behind in your free time and clean the training room. I will inform Eric and four tomorrow and they will take turns to over see you making sure you complete your punishment am I clear young lady. Now let me take you back to the transfer dorm" "actually uncle max I'm in the dauntless born room. My bed got trashed so I'm sleeping there" 

Being it was late and tris was upset he didn't ask any questions and just guided her back. 

The walk back was silent. Before he opened the door he pulled me into a hug and whispered "for now you can't let anyone know I'm your uncle". I slowly nodded while letting go and heading back in to the room. The light was off and everyone was asleep checking the time I realised it was 1:30 am. I didn't realise how tired I was in till i put my head in the pillow and instantly fell asleep. 

I was awoken up by aloud banging noise when I realised it was four hitting a metal pipe against the railing. Four spoke in a loud tone for everyone to hear "you have 10 minutes to get ready before I wake up the transfer. So get your lazy buys out of bed and into the dining hall before the initiates get up and take all the good food"

I however didn't bother to get out of bed and just remained there. Well that was in till I cold substance was poured over my body. When I looked up I saw four and Uriah laughing there heads off. In between laughs Uriah spoke "I'm sorry but it had to be done" 

I instantly got up and told Uriah to run. He stop laughing looking at me surprised but soon shot off. I chased him all the way through the compound and jumped on his back laughing. Shocked by the impact Uriah fell on the floor. We laid there laughing till we had someone coughing. Opening my eyes I realised the scary dauntless leader Eric was standing above us with a blank face and cold blue eyes. I stood up looking around and realised we was in the dinning hall with everyone staring at us. If looks could kill me and Uriah would be long gone. 

"Finished being immature yet". I smirked back hitting his shoulder while dragging Uriah along to the table saying "nah not yet. Just liven up a little eripooh and stop acting like a stiff were not in abnegation". Before he could say anything I skipped off to the table with Lynn and Marlene dragging Uriah along with me. 

Lynn looked as if she seen a ghost "you should be dead. He Doesn't let anyone get away without being punished. Apparently last time an initiate back chatted him they ended up at the bottom of the chasm". 

I wasn't scared of Eric I had uncle max to protect me not like I needed any protection. With the beatings and sexual abuse I took from my dad I could easily handle a cocky leader. I looked around and realised all the transfer were gone and realised I was late. I said my goodbye and ran to the training room lucky enough it wasn't very far from the dinning hall. As I opened the door the initiates were hitting punching bags. All eyes were on me before Eric shouted "did I tell you to stop" they all went back to hitting there punching bags but kept glancing over to see what's happening. Four walked over and told Eric he would deal with me. He pulled me into the corner where a punching bag was and demonstrated some of the punches I was to practise. "I would be careful tris. I heard what happened this morning. I would be careful Eric doesn't take to kindly to rebels"

I smiled and turned to the punching bags practising what four had taught me. To my surprise the bag was moving. I looked at four who seemed surprised but impressed with my work. My expression soon changed when Eric walked over. "Don't know what your smiling about your weak. Think you tough get on to the mat". I didn't move but four spoke up "Eric". Ignoring the comment He looked at me and spat "did I not make myself clear. Now initiate". 

As I made my way over to the mat I saw the candour initiate Peter standing there with a smug look on his face. 

Eric spoke up "you will fight Each other in till one of you is unable to fight or is dead. I don't care which one" I brought up hands up to block my face and body exactly how four taught me. 

We circle each other. Peter went to punch me but I was to quick and dodge out of the way. With a quick kick into the side he fell to the floor but quickly regained his balance. To everyone's shock I was wining the fight. Peter grabbed my head and whispered in my ear "quite a beating you took last night and the night before. Hate to see that happen again". 

I was taken back but what Peter had said and lost all focus. He took this opportunity to hit my jaw. I stumbled back and laid on the floor. Peter kept on kicking me. After that everything went black.


	4. Broken

I woke up to the sound of whispers near by but couldn't see where I was or who it was as the bright lights were blurring my vision. 

Concentrating on what they were saying. "How could you let her fight with these conditions four?" Why was four here. Where was here. Four spoke up "I didn't Eric last time I checked you got her to fight and I don't know where she got those injuries from we started training today". 

They stopped talking once someone else walked in. By now my eyes had adjusted to the lights I could tell it was a nurse I must be in the infirmary. All three of them hadn't noticed I was awake and spoke to the nurse. 

"In the past 24 hour hours this initiate has been raped and beaten multiple times. What instructors can't even look after an initiate the first day here. Max needs to be informed. We found three different types of semen in here but as were not erudite we can't tell you but she can".

All eyes diverted to me. The nurse had pity in her eyes where as Eric and four had a mixture of emotions anger and confusion. "I will leave you to it but if it gets to much for you just call me and I will escort them out for you darling". I kindly thanked her and watched her leave. After that I just stared at the floor hoping they would drop it and leave. 

Unfortunately Eric broke me out of my thought "well initiate care to explain your injuries". 

I didn't want to be seen as weak so I did what I do best and come up with excuses "on the first night here I got a bit drunk and followed three guys back to there apartment and things must of got a bit heated and rough. So no need to tell max there was no rules about initiate sleeping with dauntless members" after I false a smile to both of them hoping they bought it. 

Lucky enough they both looked at me then left. "Lucky your not candour your a shit liar girl. I'm Shauna by the way. The bruising around your vagina isn't from rough sex it's from rape and the injuries are more recent but I won't tell them. You must have your reasons not to tell them. Come on let's go get dinner" 

After that my stomach rubble at the thought of food. I had eaten since I arrived at dauntless and that couldn't be healthy. Shauna helped me down to the dinning room.

As soon as the doors were open all eyes were on me. Uriah quickly ran over and a boy who looked the same as him but a few years older. They took me from Shauna and guided me to a table where four, Marlene and lyn was sat at.

"I'm Zeke by the way uriahs older brother. So your the stiff he wasn't always talking about in school. Everyone thought he made you up. A stiff joining in with the dauntless kids. Seeing as Uriah calls you his sister it makes you my sister as well trissy". I cringed at the name but didn't object it would be nice to finally have a family. 

They all had worried expressions on there face. Uriah kindly grabbed me some food which was a chicken salad at my request with a bottle of water. As he passed me my food he stated "your not in abnegation anymore you don't have to eat food like that anymore" I just shrugged him off and dug into my food. 

"So tris you in" Uriah loudly spoke breaking me out of my thoughts. "In for what". Everyone just laughed at my confusion "dauntless or candour". Still confused Zeke clarified saying I would love it. It's like truth or dare". 

We left the dinning room heading to Zeke apartment. Struggling from walking I jumped in Zeke back as he made his way running through the compound laughing all the way through. I jumped of his back once we made it through his door into the kitchen where he passed me a beer while we waited for everyone else to catch up. As he passed me the beer he whispered in my ear "if you don't want to do a dare or answer a question you have to take off an item of clothing". 

"So seeing as it's my house who should we start with.... Four candour or dauntless". "Dauntless" four hesitated before he repeated his answer but with more confidence. "Four I dare you to run down to Eric's office in your underwear, knock on his door and run back after he answers the door". Four took off his t-shirt which revealed a well muscular toned body. "Pansycake" Uriah yelled over my thoughts. 

"Tris candour or dauntless" for the first round I choose candour seeing as they don't know me they couldn't ask anything personal but was I wrong when I heard four question "how did you really get these injuries". I couldn't take off my jacket as I didn't have the White healing syrem all the bruises my dad gave me would of re apparel as it was only temporary as the new bruises would be there. I looked around at Shauna seeing her nodding her head for me to answer.

"How can you make me answer that four" I said with slight annoyance in my tone. "If what you said is true then you won't have a problem with sharing with the group" he spoke back in the same tone. 

"On the first night here I couldn't sleep and went wondering around the compound when I bumped into three drunk dauntless members who forced me into a dark room and beat me in till I spot resisting and raped me taking turns I don't remember when but I blacked out and woke up when you and Eric had entered the training room. As for the recent injuries when we was and to make our own way home I didn't see who but someone beat me up". Everyone was shocked my what I said. Four and a hint of care in his eyes. Shauna came over wiping the tears I didn't even realise had fell and gave me a right squeeze before going back to her spot. 

"Right getting back to the game as this is coming to depressing for my liking. Uriah dauntless or candour" I announced. 

"Dauntless I ain't to pansycake" he said with a cheeky grin. "I dare you to do the same dare Zeke gave four but to max". After thinking Uriah took off his top in defeat. Zeke smiled patting my back looking at Uriah "looks like you finally met your match little bro". 

Annoyed at this Uriah looked at me "dauntless or candour tris" but before I could answer he answered for me "dauntless wise choice tris. I dare you to go down to the pit bar where Eric will be at this time. Take his drink down it and kiss him on the lips" 

Not showing any weakness I stood up asking who was coming. With everyone shocked I was actually doing it they call came all for the show. When I looked over I saw him sitting there on a bar stool with two other dauntless member with their backs to him. Seeing as this would be the best chance I quickly walked up to Eric. 

"Hello Eric" I glanced over at me before ignoring me and put his beer in the bar. I quickly picked it up "seeing as I can't buy beer yet you don't mind sharing right erihpooh". I don't know I got this courage from I took his beer then downed the whole thing and then kidding him. His lips were surprisingly soft and delicate after a few seconds he kissed back but pulled away when someone coughed behind us. When I turned around I was met with one of the men who raped me the other night. 

I was frozen in place. My breathing and heart rate started to pick up and my vision started going blurry. I lost my balance my two hands grabbed me by the waist. I was having a panic attack but thought my body on blacking out. I looked in to Eric's eyes to see discomfort and panic. I looked back at the man in front of me and slapped him running off into Uriahs arms with tears streaming down my face. Eric and the men with him were shocked with what I did. 

I walked back to Zekes apartment he left open and grabbed a bottle of brown liquid and down half a bottle before the others walked in. The drinker burned my throat but I didn't care but it wasn't helping the pain it just made it worse. Ignoring my tears holding them back I sat down and motioned for everyone to join me telling them I didn't want to talk about it. Leaving it at that we went back to playing. 

Four woke me up the next morning with a bottle of water and some pain killers telling me we had 10 minutes to get to training. I sat up but instantly felt dizzy and ran to the toilet throwing up with four slowing trailing behind me laughing. "Think this is funny number boy" I replied with a smirk holding my head. "Watching you have a hangover yes very much. You get use to it living in dauntless. Now take the pills and hurry up. Eric isn't gonna be happy having a drunk initiate especially if there late as well". 

As we made our way to the training room. No one was here yet so four took the chance to sit me on the bench to apologise about making me answer that question in front of everyone yesterday. I just sweetly smiled and gave him a hug saying "it's fine four I should of told you the truth in the first place I just viewed myself as weak" 

However before he could reply Eric came storming in once he caught eyes on me and four he sent the rest of the initiates back to the dinning hall. I got up to join them when I felt Eric's grab my wrist growling for me to stay and not follow. This wasn't gonna end well with the excuse I told him, taking his drink, kissing him and slapping his friend might as well kill me now.


	5. Chapter 5

"Got a hangover have we initiate" Eric replied with a chuckle. "Last time I checked initiate ain't allowed to drink" he looked me up and down before grabbing my arm. Before I knew it me, four and Eric were outside of max office. The whole way down he grip on my arm remained. 

Once inside I was thrown on the sofa in max office. By one look at me you could tell I was drunk. I gave me uncle a apologetic look as Eric spoke "this initiate thinks it's okay to hit a dauntless leader and break the no drinking rule" 

"Last time I checked kissing wasn't classed as hitting". I said with a discrete wink to Eric. Ignoring me with the same blank expression "how drunk were you last night stiff. You hit a dauntless leader Zachary in front of me. Abuse to a leader punishment is execution". 

Not fazed by death I calmly stated "he deserved it and I would kindly accept death as it meant I got to hit him". 

Four looked at me with sad eyes mouthing tell them. I shock my head not wanting them to know my weakness but four spoke up. "Zac and two other men raped her. She lied about the story of her having rough sex, they dragged her into the training room beat her and rapped her. That's why she was already in the training room when we arrived for her punishment. And I'm guess it's also the reason why the camera was disconnected that night". 

I sat there staring at the floor without looking up I just said "I'm sorry for being weak". He came over to me lifted my head wiping my tears and embraced me in a hug. 

Max eyes displayed hurt and anger. "I'm gonna kill that bastard for what he did to you". He stood up and left me there. 

Eric left soon after him, where I was left with four the instructor who just spilled my secret to everyone. "You had no right to tell them that. It was my secret so my choice". 

"And his the leader of this faction, so it becomes his business. There are rules here against this sort of thing. Rules that have to be followed and if they are not then they have to face the consequences" four calmly stated like this sort of thing happens all the time. 

I went to speak but max came in cursing under his breath with Eric trotting behind. "Once his back in the compound I want you to arrest him and take him to the cells but wait for me. Do you understand" Eric just nodded not looking to pleased. I can't blame him his friend just got accused of rape. 

"I don't want him arrested he was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. Alcohol makes people do stupid things I would know. If it's not to much trouble I would like to go back to bed to rest". 

Max looked angry but his eyes soften when they locked with mine. "Tris in sorry to ask this but apart from the rape have you had sex before"

Everyone's gazes were on me after I nodded. Being dro abnegation it was wired to hug or hold hands let alone have sex. 

Not wanting to be seen as a victim I got up "if that's all gentlemen I shall be returning to the dorms to change for dinner". 

Before I left Eric stated my punishment was to carry on cleaning the training room and to meet him there after dinner. 

\-----

Standing outside of the double doors to the dinning room but never managed to get through the doors. News about my rape had gotten around the compound and now everyone saw me as a victim but no one knew who done the crime. 

I choose to skip dinner today as I didn't need the looks of pity or people's questions so I choose to go to the training room and start my punishment early. 

I was not surprised to find the training room empty. As this was the initiates training room and initiates weren't allowed in here unless supervised by the instructor. Members had there own separate gym from what I had discovered. 

Grabbing the broom I started to sweep, singing out loud a song my mum sung to me as a child. I couldn't sing. I sounded like a cat getting run over but it was one of the only memory's I have of my mum. Lost in thought I hadn't even heard anyone come in until I heard clapping behind me. 

Zac was standing there smiling "I was quite surprised to hear you stuck up for me darling. Must of really enjoyed our time together. How about a round two". 

I instantly step back and looked at the camera hoping someone was gonna come save me. Just then zac Started laughing. 

"No one is gonna come save you sweet heart the camera is on a loop just displaying the empty training room. Helps being a leader people listen and follow orders without question"

I tried to run before he grabbed my arm and threw me on the ground. I was being weak. He climbed on top stroking my face. I couldn't bear to look when my trousers slid down and his hands were on the waistband of my underwear, that was in till all the wait was gone. I opened my eyes to see Eric pulling zac off punching him while four was knelt beside me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. 

Ignoring them both I made my way back to the dormitory. Today had been a long eventful day. I didn't realise how tired I was until my face hit the pillow. 

.......

I woke up sweating and crying. Looking at my watch I realised it was 6am. Two hours before training started. These past few days made me realise I was weak. I had no mussel. No strength. 

Quietly I made my way to the training room hoping to practise the moves four taught us. 

The training room was empty and dark. Being just for initiate no one was gonna come in here before we had to. Turning on the lights I headed over to one of the red punching bags. 

Letting out all the anger I had inside of me. From everything my dad did to me, getting beat up and getting raped. To focused on my moves I hadn't notice anyone enter the training room. 

"Your weak you won't win any fight like that. You need to put your body weight in to it". Turning around there he was the young dauntless leader. "Thanks nice to know that". 

With a small chuckle he finally asked "what you doing here anyway stiff." 

"Couldn't sleep so thought I would practice before anyone got here."

With a small smile he replied "is that right so you thought you would just come in here without permission. You do need the extra practise. Everyday at 5:30 you will meet me here". 

"I didn't ask for your help"

"It wasn't a request sweetheart. It's your punishment for coming in without me or four. Now go get breakfast you have a busy day ahead of you". With that he left me. It would be beneficial to have the extra help especially from him but what would everyone else think. Maybe I shouldn't tell them. I could already tell today was gonna be loads of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but have finished school for now so should be able to update more. Sorry this isn't long but just wanted to get something up

None of the transfers initiates were up yet and the dinning hall was empty apart from Zeke, Uriah and four. 

After grabbing a bottle of water and a double chocolate chip muffin I made my way other to them. 

Before I made it Uriah ran over and embraced me in a tight bear hug. "Tris how are you feeling. I was so worried about you. I heard what had happened. When I find out who it is your brothers will kick the shit out of them don't you worry"

"I'm fine just want to forget it and move on". I gave a force smile to them all but none of them seem to buy it but thankfully they dropped the subject". 

We all sat there having a laugh messing around. This was the reason I joined dauntless to be free start a new life. 

The transfer started piling in but none of them dared to sit with a dauntless born or their instructor. 

I needed to get out of their quickly. "Hey four can I speak to you in private please. I will see you later bye Zeke bye Uriah". 

Zeke got up and embraced me in a hug "if anyone ever bothers you again you come and let me know because that's what big brothers are for". 

"Hey you never did that for me and I'm your brother"

"Well it looks like I'm already the favourite one nerr nerr" I stuck my tongue out to Uriah giggling while trying to catch up with four. 

Once we were alone in a corridor I step in front of him to stop him from walking. "What happened to zac after I left yesterday". 

"Nothing yet his in the cells it was to late to deal with him last night. I'm sorry this happened to you tris"  
He opened the door to me in the training room. Apart from us it was empty. 

"I don't want him to get into trouble. He was drunk again and people don't know what there doing when there drunk". 

His eyes turned deadly "your still defending that bastard after everything he did to you"

"I'm not being a victim. I won't give him or anyone else that satisfaction"

"She's right four. What do you want her to do mope around the compound and show them they won because they got to her". I recognised that voice anywhere. "But I don't understand how you can defend someone like that. Max said its up to you. Our rules here is that he is executed"

"Let him go. He probably doesn't fully remember what he done because of the alcohol". How could I. Choose to end someone else's life. 

"Your wish is my command princess." He had a devil smirk on his face until he heard the initiates whispering behind us "Why are you standing around ten laps around the room NOW!" His voice booming around the room. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "that goes for you to princess. I wanna see how far you can be pushed". 

Even with all the injuries I was still the fastest out of the transfers. Once everyone was done four demonstrated how we throw knifes going through breathing and how you stand. 

For the first 5 minutes I didn't throw the knife wanting to make sure my posture and breathing was correct. 

"Hey stiff do you not remember how to throw a knife. Your injuries that bad maybe you should do us all a favour and leave dauntless. We both know you don't belong here". I didn't have to look to see who that voice belonged to I recognised it as peters. 

I waited until he went to collect his knife to go in front of his target. With my stance correct I breathed in and out when I realised the knife. 

Scraping peters ear the knife went straight to the centre of the target. I could see blood dripping down his face but I didn't feel guilty not one bit. He deserved it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING INITIATE!!" I expected Eric to be the one to Moab but when I turned around it was four standing there emotionless. Eric just had a smirk on his face. I think I finally impressed him.


	7. Part 7

Eric is never someone you want to impress. I have heard stories of the things he has done. I don’t know what ones to believe but I know to stay away from him. Even with all this I still want to impress him. He is a leader of a faction if I can impress him my rank could change for the better. From the appearance of both instructors Eric had more muscle but Four seemed to know what he was talking about through the demonstrations. Eric just sits in the back staring twirling a knife in his hand. They were both sexually appealing. If people could hear my thoughts, you would never think I came from abnegation.  
“initiate I’m talking to you are you deaf or something” Fours yelling brought me out of my train of thought. “he deserved it I’m not going to apologise if I don’t regret it” I quickly responded showing the same emotionless face Four was showing. “do you think because you got raped your allowed to act like a spoiled bitch. You didn’t want to be a victim so stop acting like one and grow up or maybe you weren’t actually raped and just making this all up for attention”. His response shocked me. I never expected Four to say something like that Eric yes but not Four. I don’t know what came over me but all I could feel was rage. I went straight for Four not thinking.  
Before I could reach him I felt two arms around my waist pulling me back into their chest. Their hot breath on the back of my neck. “easy their kitten as much as I would love to watch you try to beat Four but he would go crying to Max or take it out on you” somehow Eric’s voice calmed me down.  
His hot breath disappeared as he looked up at the rest of the initiates “did me or Four tell you to stop” but before any of them could answer he did “no didn’t think so back to work”. I hadn’t even noticed peter had left to go to the infirmary. Without hesitation the transfers went back to knife throwing like nothing had happened. Seeing peters face empty brought a smirk to my face. Maybe I did belong in dauntless. I’m not the same girl from abnegation hiding under the bed hoping her dad didn’t have a bad day and got drunk.  
As Four approached us Eric’s grip on waist tighten like he was afraid Four would do something. I didn’t know whether or not to feel happy he was trying to protect me or annoyed he didn’t think I could protect myself. “she’s not staying here she can go train with the dauntless born for the rest of the day” Four was in a really bitchy mood today. If he was a girl I would swear he was on his menstrual cycle. “you can’t just decide who lucky enough to be in your class Four, it doesn’t work like that. However, for your own safety for today I will can’t see this one staying in the same room as you without tearing you apart. Let’s go kitten”. With that me and Eric was off to the dauntless born room.  
Eric still hadn’t removed his arm away from my waist. I stopped dead in my tracks standing in front of Eric “I could have taken Four on you know, if you let go of my waist. You can’t protect him forever you know”  
“no you couldn’t princess, as much as to say this Four would have beaten you and made you factionless. Can’t let that happen” the smirk on his face had disappeared. “I don’t need your protection I can handle myself thank you very much”. “I’m not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. After the rape incident Max has asked me to watch out and make sure you stay out of trouble. The early training was his idea not mine. Seeing as you refuse to let Zachary be punished, Max wants to make sure if he tries again you will know how to protect yourself”. We were now outside of the training room. With one quick shove from Eric I was through the doors on the floor with everyone staring.   
Lauren didn’t look fazed by Eric’s behaviour as she strolled over to us. “for today the stiff is your problem. Her and Four isn’t seeing eye to eye” with that Eric was gone probably back to the transfer they needed the extra help most of them sucked especially Al. I got up and bushed away the dirt. “third day in and you have already managed to piss off half your instructors. What was happened” Lauren actually looked interested to hear the gossip so I told her. “peter was annoying me so I threw a knife at me, only scraped his ear but I did hit the centre of the target. Four got pissy I said I wasn’t going to apologise so he said I was playing a victim from the rape and that I made it up so I went for him and got sent here” I wasn’t surprised when Lauren started laughing. “not many initiates have the guts to back chat and go to try to beat up their instructor unless they want to be killed but you have guts I will give you that Tris. Now go join the others there doing knife throwing as well”.


	8. Part 8

training with the dauntless born was different. There was no pressure or snide comments. I have come quite close to them. However, I wasn’t nearly as skilled as they were. Lauren offered to help me during our lunch break.  
It was nice being taught by Lauren instead of four or Eric. There weren’t no insults or snide comments. Just helpful tips whenever I needed them.   
“it’s nice to finally teach an initiate feel like I’m needed. The dauntless born never need any help. They have been doing this for 16 years”  
“well you’re a much better instructor then Four or Eric”  
“thanks but seeing as you’re not really on their good sides, you would prefer me. Anyway I have been doing this job a lot longer than them”  
Before I knew it me and Lauren had worked through all of lunch and the dauntless born were back in the training room. By now my muscles were acing, doing 5 hours straight of work without food and drink.  
After lunch we did target practise with rifles. Surprisingly I was much better than the dauntless born at this.  
We packed up an hour for dinner. Well everyone else did I still had to go find four and Eric for my punishment. When I arrived the transfers were still practising. I had finally got a chance to sit down and relax.  
They were practising punches on the bag. I noticed peter had returned from the infirmary. Him and Edward were the best out of us transfers.  
………………………………  
I was woken up with a cold bucket of ice water thrown on my head. The transfer was all gone and I was left with four and Eric standing in front of me.  
“what do you think you’re doing initiate. Your meant to be with the dauntless born” Fours voice and eyes were deadly like he was debating whether or not to kill me.  
“my punishment. Clean the training rooms. Max said he was going to tell you”.  
“oh shit…. erm I have a meeting now and I can’t leave you in a room with four in case you try to attack him again. Just pick up the knifes and sweep the floor. Don’t leave in till I come back”  
………………………………………………..  
Time Eric had returned dinner had passed and most initiates were in the dorms. When he returned he looked pissed and told me to leave. Not questioning it I got my shit and left immediately. I wondered what happened to put him in an awful mood.  
At this time of night, the faction was still lively with dauntless members drinking in the pit. “hey Beatrice”. I couldn’t make out who the person was from the dimly lit corridors. Once they were closer I recognised them. It was Tori the person who administrated my aptitude test. “come to the bar with me and my friends. Come get a drink to celebrate you choosing dauntless”.  
Having a drink seemed like fun. If this is what dauntless did in their free time, so would I. “yeah sure. Sounds like fun after the three days I’ve had”   
“ha-ha that’s the spirt girl” the smile Tori had on her face was warm and genuine. The walk to the bar wasn’t long. “hey guys this is Tris she is a transfer initiate. Be nice and no one bring up the incident.” She turned back to me “so Tris this is Luke, Jeremy and you already know Zeke and Shauna.” Zeke welcomed me into a hug before handing me a beer. I loved having a dauntless family. It made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere.  
The night went on and I was enjoying myself, laughing at Zekes awful jokes. I had lost count how many beers I had. “I think our little transfer here is a bit drunk. Lightweight” Zeke said with a light punch to my shoulder.  
“Drunk again initiate. Did you not learn from the first time? Breaking rules again. I can have you made factionless” I looked up to be met with the stone cold grey eyes. Eric.  
“come on Eric after the few days she’s had, she needs to relax. Plus, she’s only had three beers not enough to get her drunk” even with Zeke pleas his eyes never left mine, nor did his expression change.  
“yeah leader Eric I’m not drunk”. His expression turned into a smirk like he was planning something evil. If I wasn’t drunk I would be shitting myself.  
“what have you eaten today stiff”  
“nothing. I got muffin at breakfast but never ended up eating it. Trained through lunch with Lauren and missed dinner because of my punishment as you turned up after dinner was over. Need to lose weight anyway. Don’t want to be fat.” turns out drunk Tris is candour, can’t keep my mouth shut about the truth.  
Everyone looked at me as if I was talking gibberish “he called me fat during the rape. If I wasn’t fight I might have been able to run quicker and get away from them. It’s my fault” by now I had broken down in tears with Shauna and Tori and my sides trying to comfort me. Only Eric here knew who I was on about. We had agreed to not talk about who was involved.  
“that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. You don’t lose weight by starving yourself. How stupid can you be? Just because some drunk man called you fat doesn’t make it true. You have a nice body Tris. Now bed before max sees you” Everyone looked shocked by the words that had left his mouth. Did he really just say I had a nice body.  
As I still couldn’t walk straight Eric had to walk me back to the dauntless born room. “I expect you to meet me in the pit at 5:30”. His expression had gone back to cold. His mood swings confused me. The room was quiet as it was 1:30 in the morning. Shit I only get 3 and half hours sleep before I have to get ready and meet Eric.


End file.
